I'm so not a normal girl
by IWishICouldBeLoric
Summary: Nine is tough, handsome, and great with girls. Or that's what he thinks. Until he mets Seven. And Seven changes everything. Rated T (Nine's filthy mouth) but that might change later. This my my first fanfic.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Okay, first of all, this is my first fanfic that I actually wrote down, so constructive criticism please! Review are like chocolate... Rated 13+ (Nine's filthy mouth) but that might change later. This starts when John and Nine are staying at Nine's Chicago penthouse and Sam is captured. It's gonna switch to different characters POV's and not the characters are the same except I added a new character called Seven, a Garde but NOT Marina. Marina is in the story but Seven is too. So yeah. I hope you enjoy this, and that it doesn't suck to bad.

CHAPTER ONE: (John's POV)

"Hey Johnny!"

I groan and roll over, pulling my pillow over my head. Rough hands pull it off and Nine pulls me out of bed. When I look up, he's grinning like a madman.

"Ready to get an ass kicking?" Nine's already dressed in workout clothes.

"If my memory serves correctly, it was you with two broken ribs last time," I say, rolling my eyes at him.

"Umm.. Actually, I thought we might go down to the rec. center instead this time. I got you a membership." Nine looks almost nervous.

I look at him, surprised he wants to return to the very place he fell for the girl who brought him to his and his Cêpan's capture. Sandor is a touchy subject with Nine, and he didn't like to be reminded about his death.

He winked at me, regaining his usual swagger. 'What better a place to pick up some hot chicks?"

"Okayyy" I say, drawing it out. "But you can keep the girls, Sarah'd kill me"

"Such a wimp," Nine smirked as he left the room.

(Nine's POV)

I don't know why I wanted to go back to the rec. Maybe I wanted to make sure I was over all that. Or maybe I just wanted to murder that wall. Something just told me it was a good idea.

Four and I walk in silence, the sun beating down on our heads.

"So." He says, glancing sideways at me. "This was where you met that girl"

"What?" I wave my hand dismissively, like it doesn't still hurt. Cos it doesn't. Really. "Oh yeah. Her"

"Uhuh" Four is silent a moment. "Gotcha eye on someone?"

"Oh you know me," I smirk with a jaunty wink. "I'm a five girl at a time kinda guy."

Or that was what I thought.

Authors Note: Okay, that was just a quick filler to see if you guys want me to continue. If I do, there will be more Romance and fun and all that stuff. Sooo please review and all. Tanks if you actually read this.


	2. Chapter 2

This chapter is dedicated to joro3 who reviewed my last chapter. (My first review) You have no idea how much that meant to me. It's cheesy, but you made my day. And there will definitely be John and Sarah.

EpicLoric24: thanks for the review, hopefully you'll understand more later. :) There will be Navrina and maybe a little nix?

(Nine's POV)

I sit down next to Four, after a hard work out. By the look on his face I can tell he's noticed her too. The girl.

She's sitting alone drinking a can of soda. Her legs are crossed, and her hair is raked over her head. She is unflinchingly beautiful. She's got strawberry blonde hair, a heart shaped face and long tan legs. On her is a backpack and there are two hilts poking from either side. Must be some new human fashion. I can feel her gaze on us, but she looks away when I turn to her.

"Whoa." I whisper to John, who nods.

We leave and she watches us go.

That night in bed I think about her. About the look in her eyes when I saw her. The intensity. I wish I would stop thinking about her, but it's not like a switch I can flick on and off. She creeps into my thought whenever I tried and push her away.

I'm going back tomorrow.

Same time, same place and she's there again. Watching us. We are reading to leave but I don't want to go just yet. I think she's checking us out, and I kinda like that.

But Four tugs my arm, and I don't want to show him I care, so I follow him out. Out of the corner of my eye, I notice her get up too. I keep seeing her behind us, keeping pace. I decide it would be best to ignore her.

I talk to John as we walk down the dark Chicago alleyway. I try not to notice the footsteps behind us get louder. Maybe she wants to talk!

Then I feel it, a curved blade between my shoulders.

"Don't move.'' A voice hisses in my ear. WHAT THE HELL? Instinctively, I duck and throw a right hook at my attacker, enough to knock anyone out. But this girl barely flinches, nearing dodging John's uppercut. Soon she has us both pinned to the ground. I'm in shock. She's good. But I'm better.

I swing my left leg up to meet her in the jaw. She's knocked backwards, but stays standing. She bolts forward and wraps her curved sword around my neck.

"Who the heck are you?!" I lash out at her. I note that she holds two curved katana blades.

"I could say to the same to you, sweetheart." She smirks. The katana tightens around my neck. "Are you a Mogadorian?"

"Bloody hell!" John yells. Shit, I forgot he was there. "Aren't YOU a Mogadorian?"

She ignores him. "Show me your ankle" She says to me. I knew it would be no use arguing. I slowly lift up my pant leg, revealing my loric scars.

Suddenly, she slides the swords back into her sheaths, sits downs and grins at us.

"Sorry about that. Precaution." She turns her own ankle over, and I can't belive it!

She's a Garde to!

She smirks our dumbfounded faces.

"Charmed to meet you." She laughed. "I am Number Seven."

Authors Note: How was that? To much? Boring? I'm really big on constructive critism, so please R&R! Was it a load of crap, or any good?


	3. Chapter 3

(Seven's POV- figured you might want to see what she's about)

I'm sitting on a plush couch opposite the two boys called John and Nine. John looks excited, whereas Nine is flustered - and trying to hide it. He'd been sneaking furtive looks at me all the way back. The kids got it bad.

"So, this may be a touchy subject," John smiled apologecticly. "But where is your Cêpan?"

John's right. That IS a touchy subject. One that I don't wanna discuss.

"I don't wanna talk about it." I say with what I hope comes out as a sneer.

"Look" he says and I wince at the babying tone in his voice. "We've both lost Cêpan's. We know how hard it is. But we also have to know."

"Okay. Whatever." I shrug. Not a big deal. "Anton-my Cêpan-he was like a Dad, more even. He trained me, and brought me up. He could be strict, but he was always there for me, whenever-"

"Okay, okay we get that he was so bloody great. What happened?" Nine says. I decide I don't like him. At all. I see Number Four nudge Nine and frown. I can't stop the slight wobble in my voice as I continue.

"When I was eight, they found him. They broke him. They made him believe in their cause. They took away his hope, the only thing he had left other than me. He worked for them until I was eleven, then he led me right into a trap. Thing is, they didn't need him now that they had me. I watched him be torn to pieces by a herd of Kraul."

I sit back, satisfied with their shocked reactions.

"Whoa." John finally says. "How the heck did you get out of there?"

"Well, Johnny, here's the thing. I had no Legacies, I was eleven, and my father had just betrayed me and been killed. So, I did the only thing I could. Nothing. Days and days of push-up's and silence. Till one day, I got mad. Mad at everything they'd done to me. And then I found my self standing on the other side of the room. As in, one minute I was there, next I wasn't. I had found my first legacy. Teleportation. I learnt to control it, and I didn't let them see it. After that, as you can imagine, escaping was a piece of cake."

Nine nodded his approval. "Teleporting, huh? What other shit can you do?"

With that, I proceeded to freeze the ground beneath him, and then used my Super Speed to run around him five times in the blink of an eye.

"If you want, you can train with me." He says, and I know immediately it's not an invite, it's a challenge.

"If you think you can handle it, then it's a deal." I'm gonna beat this dude into pulp.

"Oh honey, you wouldn't believe what I can handle."

(Nine's POV)

I still cannot believe we found Number Seven. Or rather, Seven found us. I only wish I could have been smoother with her. I mean, it's not like she'll be into me now, right? Not that I give a damn, anyway.

I decide to see how she's settling in her new room anyway. I DID offer her a share of my room, but you shoulda seen the shit that went down there.

I see her, listening to music, looking perfect as always.

"Hey" I stumble into her room before I can lose my nerve.

For a second, I think she's gonna ignore me, but she removes her headphones and grins.

"You gonna sit down, or what?"

So I sit at the end of her bed. "So, I've been thinking." I blurt.

Seven cocks an eyebrow. "Well that's new." I brush off the insult.

"I'd like to get to know you better. Tell me something about yourself."

"Oh, I bet you would. Hmm, let's see. Well, to start with, I'm a fucked-up, psychopathic, murderous teen alien." She beams at me.

"The only reason that's not funny," I snort, "Is 'cause it's actually true." She laughs, music to my ears. I've never been this close to her when she's not got a sword to my throat before. Seven smells like oranges and strawberries.

"I know." She's replies, dead serious. "So what else do you want to know?"

"Do you have a boyfriend?" I ask before I can stop myself.

"Ahh, so obvious aren't you, Nine?" I blush, she grins. "No. We moved around to much. But that doesn't mean I'm looking one."

I silently curse myself.

"I didn't like you at first Number Nine." Seven declares bluntly. "But you know, you not so bad when your not being Mr Tough Guy."

What the fuck is that supposed to mean? Girls...

Authors Note: So how was that? Just to let you know, the next chapter will be in someone new's point of view, cos I'm bored of the first three. And also I'm having Six arrive back with all the rest of the Garde, except Five, because I don't wanna have to write about the others things they do in the Rise Of Nine. And if you got this far without giving up on me and this story, I can't thank you enough, honestly. You've got no idea how excited i was when i got my first review. R&R please? For me? So thats all, see you when I see you, bye.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I kinda overreacted big time before, sorry! So thanks to all the people who ask me to continue, it makes me so happy yay! This one is in Eight then Marinas POV, cause I love them. and there with the other Garde except Five.

Eights POV

It seems impossible that a week ago,I was Vishnu, and now I'm with the others. I'm so glad they came to me, especially Marina. She's beautiful, shy and kind. Perfect.

And with the other Garde it seems impossible that the prophecy could ever come true. For the first time in a while, I can let out a huge metaphorical breath.

Marina's POV

There's not much room in the car, so Eight is pushed up next to me, (not that I'm complaining) and Ella is on the other side. Six had gotten a message from John, yes the John Smith, saying he and two others are in a penthouse in Chicago. I'm excited, but also nervous to meet them. What if the don't like me? What if they think I'm not tough enough?

"Hey, Marina" Eight says, and I will myself not to blush. "What was it like, growing up in an orphanage?"

"It was pretty tough" I admit. "Especially when Adelina gave up hope. But then Ella came along and well, life when uphill from then." Ella smiles.

"But then, you met me, best day of your life right?" Eight asks with a cheeky grin.

Before I can come up with a suitable reply, Six calls from the front.

"Please, Eight, you just met us and flirting already." Six shakes her head.

"Can't blame me, beautiful ladies like your selfs excite me."

Ella clears her throat, reminding them of her presence.

"We're here." She says.

We stand in front of a huge building, the type that TV millionaires have. I can't believe a Garde would hide here, in the middle of a busy city.

Inside the lobby, it's even better. Soft carpets, and chandeliers, you name it.

"We're here to see..." I begin.

"Stanley Worthington." Six finishes.

"Ahh, young Stanley. Tenth floor, up you go."

When we knock on the door, we are greeted by a muscled boy with messy black hair. He looks us up and down, holds out his hand and says, "I'm Number Nine."

A/N short chapter, just to get them to the penthouse. Hope you like it. :) I think in the next chapters, there will be more action and romance and whatnot.


	5. Chapter 5

This chapters for EpicLoric24, who is actually Number 24. Just to say, Sarah is coming to the penthouse with the others, because a lot of people like John/Sarah stuff.

Marina's POV

Number Nine guides us into the plush living room. I still can't believe the sheer size of thus place, so much that I almost wish I wore a dress. A boy and a girl are sitting on one of the embroidered sofas. Number Four and Five, I presume. Unless there's a Eleven we don't know about.

The boys face breaks into a huge grin, and then I recognize him. It's John Smith, from Ohio! He barrels towards us, and lifts the human girl, Sarah off her feet into a huge hug.

"Sarah!" He cries.

"If you've finished the whole Romeo Juliet act, we've got intros to get over with." Nine grumbles. I get a real Alpha-Male vibe from him.

John and Sarah look abashed.

Eight teleports forward, and holds out his hand. "Eight." He says.

"Teleporting buddy!" The girl on the sofa teleports onto Eights shoulders. I'm surprised, I thought Eight was the only one. Eight is looking delighted. Eight makes a show of moving away to let her fall, and then she waves her arms in an exaggerated manner, until a Eight catches her with telekinesis.

I have to admit, I'm a little jealous. I thought Eight and I had hit it off really well.

But Five, (I presume she's Five) grins at me, and says "I'm Seven."

Seven's POV

The brunette looks aghast when I tell her my name.

"No.." She says slowly. "_I'M_ number Seven."

What the hell is she on about?

"No" I say in the same tone. "Seven is _MY_ number."

"Ladies, please." Nine cuts in. "Let's sit down and talk about who is what, okay?" I'm a little surprised. I think I guessed Nine would enjoy a fight, but agree it's probably best.

I nod, and sit down. The other Seven, (god, this might get confusing) sits as well.

She explains her story to us, about how the Cêpan lost faith in the cause, until a heroic sacrifice, and how she goes by Marina.

I tell her and the rest about Anton, and my life story. Cêpan's losing faith is something else we have in common.

"So." Sarah says. "Who is the real number Seven?"

From next to her, John speaks up. " Maybe you both are. I don't know how, or why, but I don't see another explanation."

"Anton always did say I had a double aura." I muse. "Hey Marina, maybe we are twins?"

She laughs, and smiles at me, and I can already tell I'm going to like her quite a lot.

Six's POV

I don't what to make of the whole, double Seven thing right now. Who knows what else the Elders kept from us? I like Seven, she's nice on the whole, if not a little mad, but I'm not keen on Nine. He actually offered me to share his room! The cheek of it...

But other than them, I know everyone, and I've got to say, the Garde are a pretty cool bunch.

A/N: Chapter Five! That's a lot for me, because I usually abandon projects, but not this one. I'm pretty pleased with this chapter, and the two Seven's. But I need to know, who think it should be Seven and Nine, or Nix? Any thought? Next chapter I'm doing more on the Sarah and John front. So thanks for reading, and bye. :D


	6. Chapter 6

Sarah POV

I love the Garde. Don't get me wrong, I really do. They are my best friends and they are amazing. But you know, sometimes I wish I could be a normal human, and not spend my days hanging out with aliens.

Huh. I wonder if I should send that into a teen problem mag.

Sometimes it's hard, being the minority. The only human in a bunch if aliens. I only wish I could be more help to them.

So that's why I'm down in the Lecture Hall at five in the morning, practicing my shooting aim. Just another morning.

"Hey gorgeous." I hear a voice say. My heart skips a beat. John.

"Falling for a girl with a gun in her hand, are you?" I tease.

"Oh, you know me, it just adds to the attraction." John winks.

I would do anything for John, anything. What we have, it's love at it's purest. I know we are literally from two different universes, but that changes nothing.

I kiss him softly. Even after all this time, I still hear violins playing when his lips touch mine.

He kisses back passionately, and there's no place I'd rather be.

Ella's POV.

Urrgh. Nine made breakfast.

I know he tried his best so I pretend to love it, but these are the worst pancakes I ever tried.

Next to me, Seven is not so subtle.

"Yuck!" She shrieks. "What are you trying to do, poison me?"

A flicker of annoyance flits over Nine's, but when he tries one, he can't help but pull a face.

I excuse my self and retreat to my room. I see the way Nine looks at her. I don't stand a chance. I mean, even if Seven wasn't here, I wouldn't either. I'm only twelve.

But then again, Nine has always treated me like an equal, and partner, not just a little sister.

I sigh and stomp to the bathroom.

I frickin' hate puberty...

A/N that was a filler, but I don't have much time, so I scribbled down this. SPOILER ALERT!: there will be a huge twist in Sarah and John relashonship. And who thinks Nine should be with six, seven, or Ella? Maybe Ella is to young. We will see.

So that's all. Bye XD


	7. Chapter 7

Third person POV

_If you were to look through the window of a penthouse on the tenth floor of the John Hannock center, you would see six young teens, nothing unusual, doing their daily business. And if you were to walk down that street, you would see normal people, perfectly normal, maybe paler than normal, but otherwise the same. They would be huddled in a corner of the alley, whispering. You may catch a glimpse of the light reflecting from a knife. A gang, you think, as you hurry on your way. Not a gang, no. More, so much more._

John's POV

We need to eat eventually, so I volunteered to go to the groceries, wearing a hoodie to hide my face. I went to give myself a place to think more clearly. About Sarah. About Sam. About everything.

I think Sam has fallen for Six. Big time. I can't miss the lovesick looks he wears when I see him alone. I don't what to do, he clams up when I try and talk to him. Time will fix it, I think.

Nines POV

I'm sitting on the rooftop, thinking about Seven-I mean, who else would I be thinking about- when Eight teleports in front of my eyes.

"Hey" he grins.

"Hi" I reply.

"You look down?'

"Uhuh."

"Girl trouble?" He asks quizzically.

"You got it." I grumble. No use hiding it.

"A word of advice my friend," Eight winks. "Go for it. She's in the Lecture Hall." He disappears.

I wonder how he could know who I meant, but then I realize how close Seven and Eight have become.

I go down to the Hall, and sure enough, there she is, training. She really is fast, but that's not why I'm watching. The shape of her legs when she runs is enough to make anyone drool.

She sees me and winks "Hey Nine." I walk over to her, replaying what Eight told me again and again in my head. 'Go for it, go for it, go for it.'

'Seven' I say in a voice I reserve for girls I like. 'I got something for you.'

"Ohhh' her eyes light up. "Presents!"

"Let me show you what it is." I smirk. I walk closer to her. I make the boldest move I ever made.

I kiss her on the lips.

Seven POV

The whole world explodes in a ball light. Who am I, where am I, it doesn't matter right now. It feels.. Incredible.

Then I realize what I'm doing. I put my hands on Nine's chest and push him away.

"What?" He looks confused.

"Nine" I begin. "I-I liked that. But I can't. I don't want your scar on my ankle."

I think he saw the real me, the scared one for the first time then.

"Honey, dying is not something I plan on doing anytime soon." Nine smirks with his usual arrogant tone.

He kisses me again. This time, I don't pull away.

Sam's POV

I don't even know who I am anymore. It's not Six, like John thinks. It's- I don't know if I can say this. It's _Nine._ I think I'm gay. It's confusing, but I think I found who I might be. But why Nine, of all people, I hear you cry. Polar opposites, I guess. So opposite that I know that Nine is utterly straight.

Since when did living with teen aliens get complicated?

A/N Short chapter, I know, but lots of new development. EpicLoric24, sorry about that!

I always thought Sam was gay, though. Hope you enjoyed! :D


	8. Chapter 8

Nine's POV

I groan as I sit back on the settee. Why the hell Johnny thinks we need to do five hundred push ups instead of four, is impossible. As I fall back dramatically, I hear something crack beneath me.

I pull it out and realize it's Sevens phone. Not ruined but the screen is cracked. Seven. We're not an item, exactly, but we still kiss occasionally, not that I have a problem with that.

"Seven!" I holler. "I broke your phone!" I love it when she gets pissed of. And that happens often.

I hear a scream for upstairs, and Seven teleports in, furious.

"Fuck you!" She shouts, and starts push buttons frantically.

"Calm down, it's just a goddamn phone" I raise my hands in surrender.

"It's not just a fucking phone, okay!" Seven storms away.

Wow. Someone's touchy.

Sevens POV.

I'm relieved to see that it still works, but furious at Nine. Doesn't he know how precious this phone is to me? It holds my only memories of my Cêpan! I sniff and rub my face angrily.

"Hey" Nine comes in and sits beside me. "What's so great about this phone, anyway?"

I show him a picture of me when I was nine, standing with Anton on a windy day in England. He takes the phone from me, and flicks through the photos, mostly of Anton and I.

He stops at one of me, and a girl and a boy, and looks at me curiously.

"Ryan and Kesia. Used to be my best friends when I was at school in Ireland." I explain.

He stops again at a video of me singing at a school concert. Oh shit. That's embarrassing.

He plays it before I can stop him. I actually look pretty badass for eleven with a black jacket and ripped jeans. I'm singing Love me again, by John Newman, not terribly, but not great either. I hid my face.

"Hey, your not THAT bad" Nine snorts.

"I know" I roll my eyes. "I was just embarrassed for you, as you cant compare to my level of awesomeness."

He opens his mouth to reply, but I shut him up with a kiss.

Eights POV

"Shit!" It's not working. John smirks at my anguished face.

"What!" I shriek. "Dude, I'm in emotional turmoil, and you _laugh_!"

John rolls his eyes. "Just ask her out already."

"What if she says no?" I ask.

"Come on, Eight." John grins. "If you saw the way Marina looks at you, you would be together already."

"Fine." I sigh. "But if I die of embarrassment, I'm blaming you."

Ella's POV.

I don't know what to do. I'm bleeding, what have they done to me? Blood drips out, and my stomach hurts like hell. I scream for Marina.

Marinas POV

I'm busy making lunch, when I hear Eight come in.

"Hey, Marina, I have to ask you something.." He avoids my eye.

"Go on." I say, though inside I'm screaming. Is he going to finally ask me out?

"I-I, well, um, would you, I mean, would you like to-"

Ella's scream from upstairs cuts us off. We both race up the stairs.

Nine is already there, looking horrified.

"What's wrong?" I shout, expecting the worst. Nine slowly backs away from the bathroom, and then bolts back into his room. I run over to Ella. She is sitting frozen on the toilet seat, tears running down her face. I almost laugh. Ella just got her period.

Eight has disappeared. Coward.

"What's happening Marina? Why am I bleeding?"

So that's how I ended up giving 'the talk' to a eleven year old, after the boy of my dreams got interrupted in the middle of asking me out.

**A/N short chapter, I know. More action next time, i promise. So do you want me to do short chapters, and update regularly, or long ones, and not updated as soon? Up to you folks. One more important question. Jix or Jarah? Personally I'm a John+Sarah fan, but I know lots of people like John+Six. Also, check out my new story, By Ra. It's about Setrakus, and his life.**


	9. Chapter 9

John's POV

I'm in a carefree mood, so I feel brave enough to take a walk with Sarah. After all, nothing is gonna happen, right?

"It's so strange, it's a war, yet I feel so content right now." Sarah sighs happily.

"Anywhere you are, I'm happy." I kiss her nose. She mock shoves me away, giggling.

"So soppy, John." But she's smiling, and holds my hand.

"No kisses?" I pout.

Sarah winks. "Of course." And I kiss her right there in the street, not caring that people are looking.

We swing are arms together as we amble along. I feel content.

Suddenly, Sarah lets out a shriek, snapping me from my daydreams. A stocky man with sword and a smirk is fast approaching. I know immediately the Mogs have found us.

I send a blast of Lumen at him, sizzling his skin. We run, and lose him in the crowd, while I berate myself for letting my guard down.

"We need to warn the others." Sarah is pale but determined.

We run.

Seven's POV.

We are at the dinner table, laughing and joking. It almost feels like family. Then I have to remind myself not to get TOO attached to anyone. It's a war, there will be casualties.

John bursts into the room, Sarah close behind.

"Their here" he gasps, just before the explosion hits. The doorway has been blown up, and Mogadorians come streaming inside.

I crack my knuckles and grab my gun; I'm anticipating a fight.

Soon enough I'm coated in ash and loving it. I don't rely to much on my Legacies in a fight, so I'm killing of the Mogs with my gun and sword. The Garde are strong fighters, so we are easily winning. I wonder briefly why there are so few Mogs.

Six is like a whirlwind, killing Mogs faster than I can count. I make a mental note not to get in her bad side. Nine laughs as he snaps ones neck. He is just ruthless.

And then the whole room explodes. The last thing I feel is Eight grab my hand and teleport away before I lose consciousness.

Six's POV

When I wake up, I'm lying in the middle of a forest. I warily sit up. John and Sarah are lying down next to me, and as I stand up, I see Nine in the process of lighting a fire.

"What happened?" I ask.

"They found us." Nine says flatly. "We have a traitor in our midst." I gasp, sure none of my friends would do this. They wouldn't. Although maybe I'm just to easily trusting.

"The explosion separated us, and knocked out you, Johnny and Sarah." Nine continues. "So I took you to this place, I think it's called Elgin. Six, the last thing I saw was Ella and Sam being taken."

I put my head in my hands and groan. A few weeks after getting together, we get separated again. _AND_ I had to get stuck with Nine...

Ella's POV

It's dark in the truck, and I don't know where there taking. Luckily only Sam and I where captured, and I'm determined not to breathe a word. I've already tried breaking my handcuffs, with no results. I sigh, and and lean back. I guess I just have to wait and see what they have in store for me..

**A/N: Hey fellow Lorians! So, the Mogs have finally caught up. Do you love/hate me for the groups in separated them into? **

**Thanks for the inspiring reviews, I nearly cried last time I read them, and I keep rereading them. *goofy grin***

**Question for you; which Garde are you most similar to, personality wise?**

**For me it's Marina.**


	10. Chapter 10

Marina's POV

Urrgh. My head hurts. Where am I? The last thing I remember was the battle...

I sit up and see I'm lying in a hammock, some kind of wood hut. Eight and Seven are laughing together at a dining table on the other side of the hut. I have to fight to control the surge of jealousy that races through me. Sevens my friend, she knows I like Eight.

"Ahh, Sleeping Beaty awakes." Seven says, but she's smiling.

"What happened?" I ask.

Eight answers. "The Mogs found us. I don't know how, but there was an explosion and we got separated. I teleported away with the two of you,and we ended up here, wherever here is."

"Breakfast?" Seven offers me an omelette. I instantly regret my envy, and smile back at her.

Sam's POV

Not again.. I'm trapped in a cell, at what I can only guess is a Mogadorian base. They've got Ella too. I hope the others are okay.

I am pulled away from thought by none other than Setrakus Ra standing above me. His mere presence is terrifying, let alone the notion of fighting him.

"Hello Samuel." He says in a way that can only be described as creepy. "How about we have a little chat?"

Eights POV

I'm sitting on the bed with Seven, laughing as we compare stupid stories about our childhoods. She is like, my best gal friend cos every guy needs one. AND she told me Marina likes me! I'm still nervous to ask her out though, given what happened last time.

"So Eight." Seven smirks. "When are you going to talk to Marina?"

I groan. "Not again! In my own time, okay?"

"Eights got it bad!" She whoops. I mock shove her, and she falls of the bed. She picks me up with telekinesis, and I very maturely stick my tongue out. The usual reaction.

I use my own telekinesis to lift her, so we are both floating over the bed. I let go, and we both fall on the bed.

"Revenge!" Seven shrieks, tickling me. I start yelling, and begging for mercy, but she just tickles harder.

We are both laughing, gasping for breath. When I look up, I see Marina standing in the doorway.

"I really thought you cared." Her voice is small and disappointed. "And Seven, I thought we were friends." Marina spins on her heel, and marches off.

I look at Seven, both of us aghast. She shakes her head at me.

"I TOLD you to ask her out!"

John's POV

It's been only one day and Nine has already succeeded in pissing every single person off.

And to top it all off, he's now blasting corny county songs from the radio of the car we hot wired.

Not because he enjoys them. Purely because it's his goal in life is to make mine a misery.

"So." I turn down the music. "What's our next move?"

"We need to rescue Ella. And Sam." Six says at once.

"But we don't even know where they are." Sarah points out. I smile at her, proud that she is contributing. Nine pulls out the white tablet that allows us to see the other Garde, winking.

There are three blue dots in Kenya. There is us slowly moving out of Chicago. But that's it. Ella isn't on the map.

Nine sighs. "Well my friends, we are utterly screwed."

Even Six couldn't come up with a suitable argument.

Ella's POV

I've been put in my dream room. There is purple wallpaper, designer clothes and every toy imaginable. The weird thing is, I couldn't be less happy. I am in a Mogadorian base, after all.

Why didn't they just chuck me in a cell?

**A/N: a Chapter Ten! Can't believe it. Once again, thanks for the lovely reviews. 29 already! :) More action next time, I promise. Anyways, what did you think of that? I noticed a lot of other stories bringing back One, Two and Three. Do you want me to do that? **

**What legacy would you chose to have? I'd chose flying by far.**


End file.
